1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking the end positions of the moveable elements of switch-point machines, in particular a switch-point lock, in which two parts that can move relative to each other are moveable in at least one direction of movement in a position in which they are positively locked.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The so-called clamp-tip lock is known, for example, for locking moveable switch-point parts, in particular in the form in which they are configured as a switch lock. When the lock is configured in this way, there are two parts that are moveable relative to each other, one part being guided in a recess within the other and, in order to take up the two operating positions, this has to be pivoted relative to the other part in the plane of movement. In another configuration, pivoting out of the plane of movement is necessary. All in all, all these known switch-point locks are so configured that a more or less complex off-axis movement is required, and such that the parts that effect the lock are exposed and are thus vulnerable to dirt. The risk of such accumulations of dirt can prevent reliable locking.